Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20140914192430/@comment-14284535-20140914220029
The thing I don't get is that there are so many ideas that could have been used for S&C that could have had it cut across several age groups AND given Jennette and Ariana better roles to work with - even within the limitations of the Sam and Cat characters. When I was writing an iCarly fanfic, I came up with that I assumed would be dealt with in the first season of S&C. They allow the writers, producers, and everyone to expand the characters, appeal broadly to different age groups (adults included), and are legitimate extensions of the premise. 1. Sam and Cat have register their service with the IRS and start keeping track of the money much more closely. How do they keep the kids from destroying all their necessary paperwork? How do they actually work out a system? What about Social Security, the State of California, etc.? 2. Sam has to babysit a small brood while Cat is at school and at after school activities. They find that they need to stop having so many ad-hoc jobs and need to cultivate some regulars. The regulars would be at the target age for Nick. And there would eventually be semi-regulars as well. 3. Uh oh - you can't babysit other people's kids in California without a licence. So Sam and Cat have to train and register - while figuring out how to make money in the interim to pay for this. What are they like in training? How much does their "experience" help or hurt them? 4. Sam and Cat have been successful enough to have a high-paying offer for a regular gig - from 5-8 am! And then they get an offer for "overnights." 5. Sam stops going to school online and enrolls at Hollywood Arts. Sam uses her electronics and computer classes to enhance the vidchat so that she can talk with Carly, Freddie, and Melanie better - and then Wendy, Gibby, Brad, and.... 6. Cat and Robbie's noisy return from a date upsets the neighbourhood association. 7. Sam and Cat's finances are a trifle thin as they catch up with the IRS and the state of California. 8. Sam can't believe she's running an honest business. One of her old contacts from Seattle offers a way for her to make more money - except that it would take her back to her old way of life. 9. Sam and Cat have to meet with the California tax men. Cat volunteers to speak with them, but her ditziness results in an audit - and Sam realises she's the responsible one! And then later on... 10. Carly's father must cease his overseas work because he's 60. Melanie and Carly will be going to college in SoCal on scholarship while Sam and Melanie will have a refuge in Carly's old place. And Melanie and Carly might help with the business. But managing a company long-distance with friends working for you while being near the guy you love is vastly superior to being near a company you manage with friends who work for you while being a long distance from the guy you love. Except... 11. Carly, Melanie, and Sam all know about each others' feelings for Freddie, so they go to Seattle to try and figure out how to deal with it. Freddie is taking bridge lessons and has a new, permanent partner in Wendy. Marissa flies off the handle when Freddie and Wendy want to live the married life on campus. Meanwhile, what are Sam, Carly, and Melanie going to do? 12. Sam wants to expand the business; Cat wants to go to music college. Sam wants to go to college. What happens? 13. Sam gets her first BF in LA. 14. Carly and Sam start double-dating. 15. What happens a few years later after Freddie and Wendy's amicable divorce?